


Single Entendre

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's only innuendo if you don't come out and say it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Entendre

Wright had _slammed_ his briefcase shut at the end of the case, walking out of the courtroom with an anger that Edgeworth rarely saw.

"Wright," he said, jogging to catch up with his old friend, often rival, and sometime late-night hookup. "Wright, calm _down."_

Wright threw a momentary glare over his shoulder and kept walking.

Edgeworth sighed. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far. "Wright," he said. "I--"

"In front of the _judge,"_ Wright said. "Was that really--"

"Oh, come on," Edgeworth retorted. "He wouldn't recognize a double entendre if--"

"Those weren't double entendres!" Wright was almost shouting as they pounded down the stairs toward the parking garage. "Those were barely single entendres! What if _Maya_ had been there?"

"She wasn't," Edgeworth said. "And furthermore--"

"No," Wright answered. "No furthermore. No justifications. This has gone too far, and for far too long. I--"

Wright's hand was on the door to the parking garage. Clearly, the time for strong measures had arrived. Edgeworth caught his wrist and spun him back against the hallway.

"No," Wright said. "This _stops."_

Edgeworth ignored the ache in his chest and kissed Wright instead. Wright resisted for a moment, his hands on Edgeworth's shoulders, pushing back; but his resistance collapsed after a moment, and the pressure relented. Another moment, and Wright's mouth opened against his. Edgeworth kissed harder in triumph, freeing one hand to brace the door closed. He slid the other hand under Wright's jacket.

Wright changed the grip on Edgeworth's shoulders and pulled him closer. Wright was so _solid,_ stupidly strong, like an ox with spiky hair.

They broke the kiss and stood there for a moment, panting for air. Wright's face was flushed. "I don't understand you," he said. "Why do you do this?"

The question was so unexpected Edgeworth found himself answering. "I-- I don't know."

Wright's eyes widened, and then he almost chuckled, the expression Edgeworth had seen in court too many times to count. _He's going in for the kill,_ Edgeworth thought to himself, with a bit of alarm.

Instead, Wright said, "That just figures," and freed himself from Edgeworth. "Get some rest, Edgeworth. I think you need it." He pulled the door open to the parking garage and walked out before Edgeworth had a chance to react.

"Hold it!" Edgeworth yelled through the rapidly closing door. "Wright!"

Wright still looked a bit angry, but a bit bemused, too. "What?"

"If-- why did you come down to the prosecutor's parking garage? You're not a prosecutor, and you don't own a car anyway. So--"

Wright looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I-- um--"

Edgeworth relaxed and took his arm. "Calm down," he said. "I'll take you home. Maybe we both need rest."

"Are you sure rest is what you had in mind?" Wright said wryly.

"Eventually."


End file.
